warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Night
What awaits the trio as Tigerstar and Blazefur attempt to take their powers and knowledge... and life... Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Chapter One - Punishment - Snow I felt my blood get cold as we entered Tigerstar's den. He sat down a few tail-lengths from us, his menacing gaze resting on our shoulders. I shuddered, and examined his face closely- a scar rested on his muzzle, his left ear was split in a deep cut, and his amber eyes didn't blink once as we sat down. "You think you can escape TigerClan...?" Tigerstar meowed, quietly, before abruptly raising it, "Well, you CAN'T!" Bloodpaw jumped a little as Tigerstar got to his paws, unsheathing his long, sharp claws. He sat down almost directly in front of me, and raised my chin with his claw, reminding me of Spur and BloodClan. Before I could do anything, Tigerstar cut my uninjured side of my face, causing blood to splatter on my paws and his face. Sickeningly, Tigerstar licked the blood off his face, and did it again. I yowled, feeling the sting rip through my flesh as he purred triumphantly at me, continuing onto Ruinpaw. "I think I'll save your punishments for Blazefur." Tigerstar hissed, flicking his tail, "He'll enjoy slowly killing you in front of Snow." Ruinpaw's eyes widened in shock. I gasped, watching as he unsheathed his claws, and leapt upon Tigerstar before either he or his guards could do anything. Ignoring the sharp sting on both sides of my face, I unsheathed my claws and attacked a guard, recognizing her as Crowsong, whom Bloodpaw told me was once the Deputy of ThunderClan. Before long, we were fighting for our lives. I knew Bloodpaw was aiding Ruinpaw, meaning I was alone to fight both Crowsong and the other guard. Using all my might, I lunged for Crowsong's throat, but before I could dig my teeth in, she clawed my shoulder. I yowled in shock, releasing my grip upon her. I slumped to the ground, by a pile of now-bloody moss, and watched, as my vision faded away, as Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw were taken down by Tigerstar. "No..." I whispered, regaining my senses. Immediately jumping to life, I looked around me. A golden she-cat with a long, fox-like tail sat beside me, simply staring at me. I noticed that she was slightly transparent, making me guess she was either representing StarClan or the Dark Forest within the Council. I attempted to attack her, but my paws refused to move. Now that I thought about it, nothing would move! "Goldenfox? You have Snow under control over there, correct?" came the voice which I knew was Blazefur's. I felt a growl rise in my throat as Blazefur dragged Bloodpaw and Ruinpaw, at the same time, out of the tunnel which made me realize that we were in the torture pit. A tom stood in front of the entrance to the tunnel, and I gasped as Blazefur went on fire. "Blazefur!" I shrieked, watching as he briefly extinguished himself, "Don't do this! Please!" Blazefur pushed past Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw, and glared at me, only a couple of fox-lengths away. "And why shouldn't I? I've been given an order, Snow, and I don't plan on not completing it." "But Blazefur! Do you not remember our journey together? How Ruinpaw and I were your friends? Please! Please see reason, Blazefur! Tigerstar's worked his way into your mind! Don't let him control you!" I pleaded, knowing that whatever I said now, would ultimately have an effect on weither or not Bloodpaw and Ruinpaw lived. Blazefur let out a sigh. "Goldenfox, take Shadowflight and Allune, and leave. I'll deal with these three." The ghostly she-cat beside me growled. "They might escape, Mouse-brain!" "Do you dare question the orders of your deputy, idiot?" Blazefur hissed, his whiskers ablaze, "Because I can always punish you! Tigerstar has given me permission!" Without another word, Goldenfox was off. She darted out of the tunnel, the tom who was guarding it fleeing as well. Blazefur's whiskers returned to normal, and he looked at me. I noticed a brief glint of regret in his eyes, soon replaced by cold. "Snow, it's too late now. Tigerstar rules everything. He has five times the power of me- who am I to question his orders? Well, I suppose you wouldn't understand that..." Blazefur snapped, turning away. He flicked his flame-colored tail in annoyance, and suddenly, I was reminded of the many times that Blazefur had saved our lives. Now he was destroying them. "I changed, didn't I?" Bloodpaw entered the conversation, Ruinpaw by his side, "Blazefur, are you the enemy, or a savior? If you kill us..." Bloodpaw closed his eyes, "The prophecy will never be fufilled." Blazefur wrapped his tail around his paws, and hung his head. "I was never part of the prophecy, Bloodpaw. StarClan have ignored me." There was a brief moment of silence, before Bloodpaw opened his eyes again. "The prophecy wasn't given by StarClan, Blazefur. It was given by the Ancients. I have a feeling that you are part of the light that they speak of." I gasped, as Blazefur chuckled. He turned around, and I noticed a glimmer of malice in his eyes as he purred. "So easy to get information out of you three with the old pretend-you're-on-their-side routine. It's too bad you three are so gullible.. I could have gotten everything I wanted out of you. But luckily for you, that's all I needed." Blazefur meowed, before darting away. "Great StarClan..." I whispered, shocked at what I had just seen, "It was all just a trick..." I looked up at the sky, which was covered by a thin viel of smoke. I realized then, that there was no longer any hope for Blazefur. I also realized that we were going to have to kill him eventually. Chapter Two - Escape - Bloodpaw As I looked around, looking for a way to get out before the cats returned, I felt excitement rise in my chest. If we could just escape, we could run away, away from these cruel cats... "Look. That's the only way I can see." I meowed, looking at a burnt tree that had fallen into the pit, "We need to climb up it." Ruinpaw glared at me. "We aren't ThunderClan, Bloodpaw... how in the name of StarClan do you presume we do that?" I felt a burst of flustration shoot through me. The way the tree had fallen looked easy to climb... eagerly, I darted towards it, jumping with ShadowClan's natural grace as I landed smoothly onto the trunk of the tree. As I slowly padded up, I felt the thunk of Ruinpaw and Snow as they got up. As I continued to get closer and closer to the end of the tree, I felt more and more nervous- what if Blazefur were to come back? Picking up my pace, I finally arrived at the end of the pit. Thankfully, Snow and Ruinpaw weren't too far behind, and we were out before anyone returned. "Be careful, Bloodpaw... that was easy... I highly doubt they'll just let us stroll out of here..." Ruinpaw meowed, closing his eyes, "So touch me. I can get us out of here." In moments, we were away from the camp, and deep into the forest which surrounded the lake. I couldn't believe it had been that easy- I had always thought Tigerstar was too brilliant to let that happen. "Are you alright, Snow? Your cuts..." I meowed, wincing as I noticed the faint outline of pus that surrounded the cuts that Tigerstar had inflicted. Snow nodded, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I looked around. I knew something was coming... something was watching... "Wait." I paused, spinning around, "Did you hear that?" My eyes widened as I took in the scents. I couldn't believe what was in the air... it felt so familiar, so close... the scent of Monsters and dirt, covered by the faint smell of moss. All mixed together perfectly, to form the scent of a... "Bloodpaw!" A cat appeared from the bushes. Her fur was a brilliant ginger, and I knew immediately who she was. "Ginger!" I meowed, licking my mother's muzzle. I was surprised- how did cats from TwolegPlace find their way here? "You wouldn't believe what happened." Ginger meowed. I turned around, surprised to see Snow and Ruinpaw hiding, fear radiating from their bodies. What had gotten into them? "Three cats came in a while ago... one set the entire camp on fire. There were only three survivors, Stick, Ren and I.. so we followed the scent of the troublemakers here. I'm so happy to see you again..." Ginger meowed, closing her eyes. I turned around. Blazepaw, I knew, was one of these "troublemakers". So that could only mean Snow and Ruinpaw were the others. Certainly, they wouldn't cause any trouble for my kin and birthClan, but I was surprised to know that Blazepaw had set the camp on fire. "So, did you run into any cats on the way here?" I meowed, wondering if Tigerstar had caught her. Ginger looked over her shoulder nervously, and closed her eyes. I could tell something was up... "Yes. Yes we did. Ren, Stick and I found a large body of water... It literally swallowed the sun. We also found a cavern there, with the most grosteque cat inside... she's ancient. I'm surprised she hasn't died yet." Ginger meowed, getting to her paws. "Bloodpaw, I'd better be off now. I'll see you later..." Ginger whispered, before darting away. I looked back at Ruinpaw, then at Snow, before turning away quickly. Her face was so distorted now, I couldn't even recognize her. One side was scorched and burnt, the other had pus and scars on it. Shuddering as I summoned the strength to look at her, I turned around. "Ruinpaw, we need to find this Ancient Cat." Chapter Three - Ancient Cat - Ruinpaw "Why in the name of StarClan are you saying that?" I snapped back, seeing no point in Bloodpaw's idea, "We need to focus on getting out of here!" Snow looked at the ground quietly, and sat up. She took a deep breath, and looked at me, her blue eyes reminding me of the beautiful skies that had once hovered over the peaceful Elemental Rock. "Feathertail. She came to me a few nights ago." Snow murmured. Bloodpaw and I got closer, knowing that Snow clearly had some information for us. "She said that Dovewing will await me. I have no idea who Dovewing is, but she might be this 'Ancient Cat' you speak of..." Snow finished, before padding over to Bloodpaw. Disgustedly, I flicked my tail as she leaned into Bloodpaw, resting her scarred face on his shoulder. "Dovewing. The Fourth Apprentice, Ruinpaw. Have WindClan's Elders never told you the story?" Bloodpaw meowed, his eyes faintly glittering with excitement. "Yes. Hailheart told me once... about her immortality..." I replied, shutting my eyes, "And the battle of the Stars." I knew then, that Dovewing was the one. She was the Ancient Cat waiting for us at Sun-Drown-Place... it was then, that I uncovered a piece of the prophecy. Getting to my paws, I looked over at the smoke rising from the remains of ThunderClan's camp, and began to run through the burnt trees. I turned around, purring as I spotted Snow and Bloodpaw behind me. It felt like the days when Blazepaw, Snow and I had been on the journey... before Blazepaw joined the council. "Can't you just teleport us there?" Snow gasped as we began to slow down. I looked up at the sun as it began to sink- Snow was right, at the rate we were going, it would take a while to get to Sun-Drown-Place. "The Ancients only made my powers slightly better, Snow... I still can't teleport that much." I meowed, "We can go until we get to WindClan's old camp and settle there." Bloodpaw nodded, and we were off. It seemed like only a few moments before we were darting across the Moonstream, and we were on the open Moors of WindClan once again. I took in the air- it smelt like home, unlike the stuffy dens we had been kept in at ThunderClan. I purred, as we approached WindClan camp. Although I knew there wasn't going to be anyone there, my heart sunk as I looked around. The dens, grass and rocks were covered with blood, and even the corpses of cats lied lifelessly on the ground. I gasped, noticing the body of a familiar gray tom beside the Nursery. Darting over to it, I let out a wail of dispair as I spotted the scar on his muzzle. The dead cat was, in fact, my father, Blueheart. "No..." Snow whispered, wrapping her tail comfortingly around my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and laid down, resting my head on my father's chest. I couldn't believe the Council killed my father- I wouldn't accept it. He had been my mentor, the one cat I ever looked up to. And he died. As the sun set upon us, and it's red glow engulfed our surroundings, I realized then, that even the greatest Warriors rose and fell. I knew that, even if we were to stop the Council, we'd all die someday. But I also realized that Tigerstar would, as well. He would fall, TigerClan would fall... and the Clans would be safe forever from his evil Heart of Night. Watch for Loyal No More, the last book in Ancient Power's Fourth Set- Fallen! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Ancient Powers Series